


If You're That Way Inclined

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Secret Crush, Suit Porn, theyre both crushing hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: The fact that Gwilym looked that good in a blue suit, was an act of war in Ben’s eyes.akaben and gwil are both crushing hard and ben's wearing a sheer button-up





	1. Then Again Incidentally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts), [UglyFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyFucker/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> this is the first multi-chapter benjamina fic, brought to you by request from imnosaint and uglyfucker,  
> I would have made them separate but they fit together too well to ignore.
> 
> hope you 2 enjoy, i hope it lives up to your expectations

The fact that Gwilym looked _that good_ in a blue suit, was an act of war in Ben’s eyes. It meant that Ben had to walk the red carpet and pose for photos all whilst thinking of nothing but how much he wants to lick his brunet co-star.

Ben hated how much he wanted to stare at him, how he couldn’t make eye contact with him without his heart palpitating. Ben bit his lip as he walked closely behind the taller male, he could still feel the stubble against his neck, rubbing at his cheeks and turning them a bright pink that hadn’t faded even after he’d left Gwil’s hotel room.

It sounded stupid to say that Ben was embarrassed of his crush on Gwilym, considering what they’d done, what they’d likely continue doing. When they were on set it had been easy, the drag had acted as a separate persona, he’d been ‘Benjamina,’ not Ben, and Benjamina was confident- fearless even. He’d used it to separate himself from the stupid crush and do whatever he wanted with Gwil (maybe to even debunk the attraction) but it hadn’t worked, it had made shit worse because now they were hooking up as ‘Ben and Gwil,’ there was no persona to hide behind anymore.

He wasn’t even sure how Gwil felt, whether he wanted to keep going after they were done with the film, or if he wanted to keep it going till longer after. It was ridiculous how worried Ben was about talking heart-to-heart with the man that has seen every inch of him, that knows exactly how to make him come undone. Though, considering how upset he’d been at Ben ‘nearly revealing everything’ (dramatic much?) it made the blond even more unsure about where the taller male was coming from.

Ben swallowed thickly, shaking his head free of thoughts, he could busy himself with fretting over the future after he was away from the cameras and adoring fans that might register that something was up. Pausing for a photo, Ben tried his best not to look at the man next to him, the blue suit teasing him from the corner of his eye, he felt like he was under a microscope, like everything he does screams

‘YOU SEE THIS MAN NEXT TO ME? YEAH WE’RE FUCKING AND I THINK I WANT TO ADOPT DOGS WITH HIM AND I DON’T KNOW IF HE FEELS THE SAME WAY EVEN THOUGH HE’S BUGGERED ME SIX WAYS TO SUNDAY.’

Yeah, that sounds about right.

Ben let his eyes roam as they walked along the carpet, looking over the gorgeous man next to him. He’d been looking over his broad shoulders when he came to the horrific realisation that he’d been caught, that Gwil had turned his head and had been watching Ben watch him for a solid few seconds. All Ben could think of doing was putting on his best grin until Gwil stopped looking at him.

Fuck.

* * *

 

If Ben was going to pull another ‘lets be painfully obvious so Gwilym get’s annoyed and fucks the soul out of me’ he was doing a great job. He’d already noticed the blond staring at least six times in the span of five minutes, and he’s just done it again.

It was odd though, when Gwil had made eye contact with the shorter male, his expression had been oddly… affectionate, longing? He wasn’t sure what to call it, but he knew that whichever emotion it was, it didn’t belong on the red carpet, no matter how curious it made him.

Gwil wondered if Ben knew how see-through his shirt was, knew that everytime he adjusted his jacket, those pretty pink nipples would show through. It wreaked chaos on Gwil’s mental state, even having hooked up with the blond a few days previous did little to weaken his want.

He’d have to see the other once they got back to the hotel, because like hell he was going to let Ben get away from this without knowing how much he was turning Gwil on. He hoped that the other was in the same boat- scratch that, he _knew_ that the other felt the same at the moment, because they’d just caught each other looking again, and the damn grin on Ben’s face had Gwil wanting to sink into the ground.

He cleared his throat, meeting Ben’s wide eyes “Y’alright?” he asked, trying to school his expression into neutrality, which became a particularly hard chore once Ben started stammering, his face turning 3 shades pinker as he mumbled a rushed ‘yes.’

* * *

 

Ben felt like he was going to pass out, both his nerves and Gwil making him feel like everyone was watching him. His ears felt red hot, and his heart was hammering in his chest. The fact that Gwil had caught him looking so much, and was now trying to talk to him only made matters worse.

His voice was pitchy and he was quick to start moving again once he’d responded, wanting to catch up with Joe and Rami for the only reason that they would save him from himself. He could feel Gwil’s eyes burning into the back of his head as they walked. If he could make it to Joe and Rami, he could rest easy, or at least he hoped he could.

* * *

 

Gwil did his best not to let his gaze drop too low as he followed Ben, because holy hell, the only thing worse than that damn see-through shirt, was how good his arse looked in those pants. Gwil knew there had to be a reason that Ben wanted matching outfits, now he knew that everything the blond did was probably meant to make Gwil’s life difficult.

When they caught up with the other two, Gwil let himself relax, at least now they could use the two as a buffer. Gwil wasn’t sure what would happen afterwards though, when they’re left alone again.

All it took was a look from Ben, a quirk of the corner of his mouth, cheeks flushed red, and he knew that there was no way they wouldn’t fall back into bed together. Now all he had to do was wait and try not to look at Ben at all.

As if that would happen.


	2. If You're That Way Inclined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwil really hates that damn see-through shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah, my first nipple play fic, lets see how this goes
> 
> sorry @uglyfucker if it's weird, haven't written something like this before, but i gave it a solid go, thank you for your request and i hope i did it some justice!!

Heading back to the hotel was a strange affair, the tension between the two males in the limo was tangible, both resolving not to make eye contact the whole journey, Gwil keeping his eyes firmly on the car window. He could feel Ben watching him, and it made his skin crawl, though neither said a word, they knew what to do once their car pulled up.

They walked side-by-side, eerily silent, both heading for the same destination. Gwil could feel his skin buzzing, an evening of staring at Ben’s chest through his shirt had his nerves frayed to all hell. He still was unsure whether Ben was entirely aware of what his outfit had done to the brunet, but he was going to find out soon enough.

They both filed into Ben’s room, and the second that door was closed, they were a tangle of hands and lips and teeth, stumbling towards the mattress as best they could without separating their lips. Gwil slid a hand up Ben’s side, his thumb brushing one of the pink nubs that had been teasing him the whole night, the touch making the blond sigh pleasingly against the taller male’s lips.

“I thought I’d never survive you in that bloody suit” Ben rasps as the backs of his knees hit the bed, his hands running down Gwil’s clothed chest, before cupping the growing bulge in his blue pants. The brunet chuckling as he drags his lips down Ben’s pale throat.

“What in the seven seas of bloody rhye possessed you to wear this? You tryna kill me?” Gwil asked, fingers tugging at the sheer material of the shirt, before attaching his mouth to a nipple through the thin fabric, revelling in the sharp intake of breath from the blond. Ben’s hands flying to Gwil’s hair, fingers threading through the strands.

 “Fuck, I didn’t even know it was- ah- that sheer” he gasped, finally falling back onto the bed, pulling Gwil with him.

“Devious little fucker” Gwil muttered as he swapped to the other nub, he wasn’t sure whether to believe Ben or not, because it seemed like a pretty coincidental story. It didn’t matter though, because now he could finally pay attention to the nipples that had been torturing him all evening.

He let his teeth graze the nipple in his mouth, his fingers lightly running over the other, Ben now arching his back towards the brunet, one of his hands knotted tightly in Gwil’s hair, the other covering his face, his breaths coming in long, slow pants. His legs wrapped around the other’s middle, dragging their clothed hips together at a moderate pace.

The thin shirt was soon soaked through, and Gwil found himself pulling away for a moment, deft fingers unbuttoning the dark shirt and pushing it out of the way. Taking his own jacket and shirt off, Gwil watched Ben track every movement, unblinking as he looked over the brunet’s bare torso, their eyes meeting again as Gwil leant back down to capture the others soft lips in a kiss, dragging their hips together slowly as their tongue’s dipped into each other’s mouths.

Gwil pulled back after a long moment, corner of his mouth curling at the sight of Ben’s cheeks, rubbed pink by his beard, if he couldn’t leave hickeys, this was the next best thing. The brunet pressed kiss after kiss down Ben’s collarbones, dragging his teeth over the jutting bone, before dipping further down to reattach his mouth to one of the blond’s pretty pink nipples.

* * *

 

Ben could hardly form a coherent thought as he felt Gwil’s hot mouth encase one of his nipples, sending a shock of electricity down his spine. He could feel his skin tingle where the other’s beard scratched at his soft skin, it was torturous. He used his legs to pull Gwil’s body against his, trying to chase the friction he so desperately wanted, thankfully, Gwil wasn’t going to deny him that, and Ben gave an embarrassingly loud moan as their erection rubbed together through the fabric and Gwil bit down on his nipple almost in perfect synch.

“Fuck, Gwil, that’s not fair” Ben whined, tugging sharply at the brunet strands still knotted in his fist.

Groaning at the pull, Gwil detaches for a moment, letting his hands pinch and tug at each of the nubs with every roll of his hips. “What isn’t fair, is you prancing around in that shirt all night and making me feel all hot and bothered” he whispered against the younger male’s lips.

Ben could only whine in response, desperately bucking up against the other’s hips. Almost choking out a moan as Gwil started kissing at one of his nipples again, the other still being pinched and rolled between his fingers in time with his thrusting.

Ben would be damned if he let Gwil ruin his expensive pants though, so with shaky hands, he tried to undo his belt, which is harder than it sounds, given the fact that there are dark spots in his vision and every wave of pleasure is almost debilitating.

Eventually, Gwil helps him out of his pants, which is great and all, except for the part where it makes the slow grinding even more painful, even with Ben’s legs hooking around the other’s middle, trying to speed them along as much as possible.

Gwil makes a tutting noise at Ben, before shaking his head “aren’t you impatient?” Ben groans in frustration, and almost yelps when he feels the latter’s hot tongue running teasingly along his chest, dragging over each nipple at a horrendously measured pace.

“Gwil… I swear to god… you’re fucking evil” he gasps, tears brimming in his eyes as he toes the line of climax, Gwil ensuring he never gets close enough to cross it. Rendering the blond a begging, squirming mess.

After several long minutes of edging, Gwil must have grown merciful, or bored, it didn’t matter, because suddenly, they were moving hard and fast against each other, erection’s dragging along each other. Ben’s nipples again being bitten and pinched, now hypersensitive and craving release, Ben sobbed in relief, his back arching harshly and breathing ragged.

His climax hit him like a brick wall, his body turning tense and ridged, muscles locking for a moment as it washes over him. His mouth parts in a moan that sounds more like a sob, his eyes open, but blotched with huge black dots.

When he comes down from the violent orgasm, he can feel Gwilym still moving against him, chasing his own release. Moving away from Ben’s flushed chest, he connects their mouths, tongue’s connecting and lazily moving against each other, Ben’s hands slipping into Gwil’s hair again, despite the limb feeling like it’s full of lead.

Slipping a hand under Gwil’s waistband, Ben edges the blue pants down his thighs, taking the brunet’s boxer with it, a shaky hand wrapping around the older male’s hard cock. Gwil half gasps-half groans as the blond pumps quickly, despite how tempted he is to drag it out as some sort of revenge. Ben drags his teeth other Gwil’s bottom lip, sucking on it until it finally brings the brunet over the edge, the latter then falling half-on top of him, knocking the wind out of Ben.

He lay there for a few moments, before the feeling of come-filled briefs gets uncomfortable and he’s forced to stand up and clean himself. It’s difficult to get out from under Gwilym ‘long ass legs’ Lee, and the fact that he wants nothing more than to sleep makes it even more laborious. Eventually, he gets free, and starts to clean them up, just as Gwil had done previous times.

By the time he’s done, Gwil is genuinely passed out on his bed, as if he were the one that was prevented from coming for at least five minutes. Rolling his eyes, Ben slides into the bed, tucking himself into Gwil’s side. On the bright side, there was no smartarse quip to finish off the evening, and now Ben can drift off listening to Gwil’s heartbeat instead of telling him to ‘fuck off.’ Aah, (kinda) young love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed, feel free to drop a request or hmu on my tumblr 
> 
> https://boonkybornes.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a request or hmu on Tumblr  
> https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
